1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone-microphone combination used simultaneously for both a mobile phone and a radio receiving set (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cradioxe2x80x9d), and a method of shifting its operational mode between a telephone mode and a radio mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the earphone-microphone combination enables the user of a mobile phone to perform hands-free telephone functions with a mobile phone set, where the mobile phone set is located in a hands-free kit or in a pocket or carry bag. Similarly, an earphone enables the user of a portable palm-sized radio to listen to the radio hands free. On occasions when the user wants to simultaneously carry and use both the mobile phone and the radio while keeping his hands free, he must have both an earphone-microphone combination for the mobile phone and an earphone for the radio. Therefore, the prior art suffers the disadvantage of requiring redundant hardware, which causes the user inconvenience in addition to increasing his costs.
Accordingly a need exists for an earphone-microphone combination and specially designed radio mobile which allows a user to use both a mobile phone and a radio receiving set simultaneously, with a common earphone-microphone combination.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an earphone-microphone combination including a radio module, which may be used for a mobile phone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of shifting the operational mode of such earphone-microphone combination between telephone mode and radio mode.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a device for enabling an earphone-microphone combination including a radio module to be used for a mobile phone, comprises a switching device for changing the operational mode of the radio module between a telephone mode and a radio mode according to first and second mode selection signals, the radio module being muted in the telephone mode, and a radio module interface connector connected with the hands-free kit interface connector of the mobile phone both to supply the power from the mobile phone battery to the radio module and to communicate the first and second mode signals and voice signals between the mobile phone and radio module or the earphone-microphone combination.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of controlling the operational mode of an earphone-microphone combination provided with a radio module connected to the hands-free kit interface connector of a mobile phone to receive the battery power of the mobile phone, comprises the steps of changing the operational mode of the radio module to a telephone mode by muting the radio module in response to a first mode signal inputted by the user when the radio module is in a radio mode, causing the operational mode of the mobile phone to change from an idle mode to the telephone mode by detecting a ring signal upon receiving the first mode signal, changing the operational mode of the radio module to the radio mode by un-muting the radio module in response to a second mode signal inputted by the user, and causing the operational mode of the mobile phone to change from the telephone mode to the idle mode in response to the second mode signal.